


le repas de famille

by audre



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series), le cycle des balls
Genre: Family Issues, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, and... tag still unacurate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audre/pseuds/audre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom invite Mitch à manger chez ses parents. </p><p>Mitch comprends d'où viennent les difficultés de Tom à dire non.</p>
            </blockquote>





	le repas de famille

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrie et postée cette fanfic dans la même journée. Hors, j'ai besoin de plusieurs semaines sans y toucher pour ensuite enlever les trucs très moches que j'ai fait. Là pour moi, tout est bien, mais c'est sûr que j'ai raté quelque chose.  
> Je repasserai donc plus tard dessus pour tout corriger. En attendant si vous avaient des suggestions/corrections à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas !  
> amusez vous bien.

Le repas avait pris un petit goût acidulé qui commençait à véritablement déplaire à Mitch. La légère gêne du début commençait à créer un véritable poids sur l'estomac, et tout le monde en souffrait.

Claire, la mère de Tom et aujourd'hui hôte et cuisinière pour le jeune couple, se mâchouillait légèrement la lèvre inférieure, tandis que ces deux yeux inquiets se baladaient entre Mitch et son fils, et s'empressant de retourner fixer le contenu de l'assiette de leur possesseur s'ils se faisaient prendre en train d'espionner les faits et gestes des convives.

Gérard, son mari, ne lâchait pas le DRH des yeux. Le jugement dans le fond était très clair. C'est toi qui as fait cela à notre sang, hurlaient les rétines frémissantes.

Mitch s'en fichait un peu de tout cela, à vrai dire. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était Tom.

Son copain gardait les yeux fixés sur son assiette, les lèvres formant une fine ligne. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il se sentait mis en danger. Il se concentrait totalement sur les objectifs à atteindre en empêchant ses sentiments d'interférer. Le but aujourd'hui étant de finir le plat de résistance, enchaîner avec le dessert, et prendre la poudre d'escampette dans le même mouvement.

Claire tenta une énième approche dont le sujet ne variait toujours pas : l'orientation sexuelle de son fiston.

\- Mais, avec Emma... ça ne marchait pas ?

Un crissement de fourchette fit se hérisser tout le monde, tandis que Gérard se tournait enfin vers Tom.

\- Laisse tomber, Claire. Cette parodie de mariage abrogé était du grand n'importe quoi. Clairement Tom a décidé de faire en sorte que sa vie amoureuse soit catastrophique. Face à aussi peu d'efforts, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

Mitch était debout avant d'avoir pu y penser consciemment, et laissa enfin échapper l'énervement qu'il possédait contre ce couple depuis plusieurs années.

\- Bon ! Ça va cinq minutes ces histoires. Mais maintenant, ça suffit.

Toute la famille leva des yeux ahuris sur lui.

\- Non mais vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous essayez de le manipuler ? Ça fait une heure que Tom avale sous-entendus et reproches. Vous avez toujours été comme ça ? Parce que si oui, ça m'étonne pas que la PBT ait pris tant de temps à faire effet.

Claire et Gérard se regardèrent, échangeant à la fois gène et incompréhension, tandis que Tom attrapait son petit ami par la manche en grinçant

\- Mitch.

\- Non Tom. C'est aussi de leur faute, tout cela. Il essaye de te remettre avec Emma, mec ! Elle t'a trompé, mais c'est toi qui t'en prends plein la figure parce que t'as viré ta cuti avec moi. Le reste de la situation ils ont pas vraiment l'air de la prendre en compte.

Cette fois, Claire réagit, un pli vexé sur le front  :

\- Ne soyez pas grossier !

Tom ne put retenir un soupir agacé :

\- en même temps il a pas forcément tort maman.

La vieille dame hoqueta. Gérard s'étrangla et répliqua.

\- tu crois que c'est une façon de parler à ta mère ?

Mitch ne laissa pas le temps à Tom de répondre.

\- Dans la forme on est peut-être pas au top, mais vous allez avoir du mal à nous contredire sur le fond, pour le coup.

\- sérieusement, rempila Tom, un type débarque au milieu de mon mariage, clamant qu'il a baisé la mariée, et vous voulez que je me remette avec elle ?

Les deux parents répondirent en chœur, avec néanmoins très peu de conviction :

\- mais non !

Puis Gérard ne put s’empêcher d'ajouter :

\- de toute façon, avec tes préférences, normal qu'elle soit allée voir ailleurs.

Le regard de Tom se fixa dans le vide, tentant de percuter les implications des paroles de son père. Mais Mitch, lui ne perdit pas le nord.

\- Mais dans tous les cas tout le monde est content maintenant. Enfin à part vous. Sauf que c'est pas vos affaires en fait. Donc il faudrait peut-être arrêter de pourrir les autres. Parce que si vous teniez à Tom, Il fallait lui apprendre à suivre ses envies un minimum, plutôt que tenter aujourd'hui d'appliquer votre modèle de couple sur lui. Vous, vous êtes un cas particulier sur l'ensemble des combinaisons de balls possibles entre les humains. Donc à part le rendre malheureux, là, vous servez à rien.

La famille de Tom ainsi que Tom lui-meme le regardait maintenant la bouche ouverte. C'était la première fois depuis leur arrivée que Mitch pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'une famille. Il se pencha sur son copain.

\- tu veux qu'on reste ou qu'on y aille ?

\- Dites donc, vous ne nous avez pas laissés répondre à ces accusations, attaqua Gérard.

Tom n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre la main de Mitch. Il n'hésitait plus, maintenant.

\- Papa, c'est bon, vous en avez fait assez pour aujourd'hui.

Debout il posa sa serviette sur la table, et tous deux se dirigèrent dans l'entrée, suivi par leurs hôtes qui les pressaient pour qu'ils reviennent sur leur décision.

\- Mais voyons, j'ai préparé un gâteau !

\- tu te rends compte de la façon dont il vient de nous traiter. Tu ne pars pas comme ça Tom !

Mitch vit les épaules de Tom tomber, emplie d'une nouvelle résolution. Il se tourna vers ses parents, et dit avec calme mais force.

\- Vous savez, moi je ne voulais pas venir au début. C'est en en parlant avec Mitch que j'ai déterminé que votre homophobie latente était ce qui me donnait des réserves. Alors j'ai pris la décision de voir si vous pouviez être moins con que ce que j'imaginais. J'ai eu tort.

Le battant de la porte tapa contre le mur lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Il fit une parodie de pirouette à Mitch, qui plutôt que d'accepter la galanterie, l'attrapa et l’entraîna avec lui au-dehors. Ils foncèrent à la voiture et Tom la démarra d'un geste sûr quoi que brusque tandis que Mitch montait sur le siège passager.

Ils mirent presque cinq kilomètres pour reprendre leurs esprits :

\- Eh bien. La prochaine fois que tu le sens pas pour tes parents, on dit que l'on ne force pas, d'accord ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Mais t'inquiète pas, mec. Tu m'avais dit à quoi m'attendre de toute façon. Aucun problème !

Les mains de Tom étaient parcourues d'un léger tremblement. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être un jour énervé à ce point, et s'il se sentait exalté par cette libération, le fait que ce soient ses parents qui l'aient poussés à cela le remplissait d'amertume.

Mais il l'avait dit à Mitch : Il n'y avait rien d'autre à attendre d'eux. Aussi il laissa son esprit revenir sur l'essentiel :

\- je t'aime Mitch.

Ce dernier attrapa le poignet de Tom avant d'y tracer un léger cercle. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Claire et Gérard importaient peu. Il avait Tom.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.


End file.
